


Harry Potter and the Slytherin Smorgasbord

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: This is a re-working/revamping of my HBG chap 183 that's been extended into its own story than the oneshot it originally was.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Astoria Greengrass, Harry Potter/Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass, Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass/Tracey Davis, Harry Potter/Narcissa Malfoy, Harry Potter/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Tracey Davis
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181





	Harry Potter and the Slytherin Smorgasbord

**Harry Potter and the Slytherin Smorgasbord**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: right, this is pretty much chap 183 of HBG, but I expanded it and revised it too. A lot more stuff in this than what was in chap 183. I had another title for this, but saw I was already using it for another story idea I’m working on. So I changed it. Took me a while to figure that out honestly.**

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

**Chapter 1: A Potion Started it**

Draco Malfoy smirked at how clever he thought he was. He had smuggled in a very potent and illegal lust potion into the school. His target was Daphne Greengrass. He was going to have Daphne and if it works in his favor have her in the middle of the snake pit making all of the other Slytherins watching him dominate the Ice Queen of Hogwarts. He had to show her who was the top of the snake pit since she always puts him down with either her acerbic tongue or her wand.

But with this potion he was going to finally put Daphne where she belong, on her knees in front of him. He hoped that the potion would be so successful that Daphne would turn into his own personal slut.

/Scene Break/

Daphne felt different. At first she wasn’t too sure what it was then her eyes flicked to her goblet which was less than half full. Her mind then clicked as she surmised that she had been drugged. Her body was getting quite hot, almost feverishly. She was sweating profusely, her hormones raging inside her. She felt the insatiable urge to have sex. But she fought off it off harshly. She wasn't going to lose. She swiftly got up and walked out doing her best to keep her composure. As she exited the hall she heard a voice.

“Hello Greengrass” a drawled voice that Daphne knew and despised with a fiery unbridled passion.

“Malfoy” she snarled.

She now knew who had drugged her. She always knew that Malfoy coveted her and tried to get with her. She either threatened to hex him or hexed him with it being the latter of the two most of the time since it appeared Malfoy never learned his lesson the first time. Her grey eyes turned as hard as steel as she glared fiercely at Malfoy as he looked at her smugly. Like he had already won. Well, she going to shatter that illusion. Forcing up all her willpower she had she pulled out her wand and let the hexes fly. She fired all the most painful curses and hexes she knew. She wanted Malfoy to be in extreme pain and her emotions worked in her favor.

Malfoy screamed as he was hit by Daphne’s vicious assault. He wasn’t expecting this at all and paid for it.

When Daphne was through she stumbled away doing her best to fight off the potion working through her system. Her attack on Malfoy cost her time that she didn’t have. But damn it felt good. He’d most likely have to be sent to St. Mungo’s for treatment since as sure as she knew madam Pomfrey was good at her job she knew that the school nurse wouldn’t be able to undo all of the vicious hexes she rained upon the Malfoy scion since some of those came from the Greengrass family library.

/Scene Break/

Harry sighed. It was Halloween and he had decided for the first time since knowing when his parents had died to honor them. He didn’t go to the Halloween feast instead he found an empty classroom and held a candlelight vigil in honor of his parents. He lit two candles, one for each of his parents. He had a picture of them beside the candles.

He sat there for a while to just have a moment of silence and reflect. He then left and was walking down the hall when he heard something. He turned to find Daphne stumbling down the hall.

“Hey, are you alright?” Harry asked with concern.

“No, poisoned, can’t fight much longer” Daphne murmured through gritted teeth.

Before Harry could say any more Daphne pulled him into a kiss. Harry was shocked and only kissed back when his brain got booted back up. They kept kissing as Daphne dragged them into an empty classroom. Not the same one that Harry had used to hold his vigil. And with a presence of mind she put up wards to give them privacy.

Harry wasn’t sure what was going on, but he was a red-blooded male and having a girl this willing was always something to jump on, but Harry being Harry he wanted to know a few things.

“Stop, what’s going on and who are you?” he asked pulling away.

Daphne growled in frustration. Just her luck she had to meet Potter and his bloody noble fucking attitude.

“My name is Daphne Greengrass and I have been dosed with a powerful lust potion. I need to have sex to get it out of my system” she said fighting back the anger bubbling up.

“But what about madam Pomfrey, I’m sure she can help?” Harry asked.

“No time. I need sex now” Daphne snapped as beads of sweat appeared on her brow she was just on the cusp of losing her fight.

“But-” But Harry was unable to finish what he was going to say as Daphne tackled him. Clothes were ripped and torn off then went flying around the room as the two got naked. There was a lot of fumbling since neither were very well versed in the opposite sex. Harry had only one kiss before this and that was a wet kiss from Cho and as for Daphne, well, she was the Ice Queen for a reason. She never let a guy come near her, unless she allowed it and anything outside classes was a very small list.

They kissed each other with great awkwardness since neither knew what to exactly do. Their hands were so hesitant and nervous. Harry wasn’t sure where he was supposed to put his hands really and Daphne didn’t know where to put her hands at all even with the potion coursing through her system. They looked like pretty cringe worthy in sex. Worse than a couple’s first time.

Daphne urged her hips, wanting the penetration. She needed it. It was the potion of course driving her. She ground her sopping mound against Harry’s member. She groaned with each movement though her need was greatly increasing.

“Fuck me Potter. I need you to fuck me” the Ice Queen of Slytherin demanded.

Harry just bobbed his head feeling quite overwhelmed by everything. It did take him a few attempts to actually get inside Daphne though part of that was due to her constantly grinding. In the end he had to grab her hips tightly to actually make it inside her.

Daphne gasped that turned into a moan as Harry’s cock slowly burrowed inside her snatch. This made Harry pause.

“A-a-a-am I hurting you?” he asked worriedly.

“No Potter, just keep going” Daphne urged.

Harry nodded and kept delving deeper til he hit Daphne’s hymen and stopped. He had no idea what to do at all.

“Break it Potter, break it” Daphne said breathing hard.

Harry pulled back and pushed in again a bit hard, but not hard enough to breakthrough afraid of hurting Daphne. He tried several more times and with no break at all.

“Damnit Potter, just fucking break my fucking hymen!” Daphne screamed.

She had to grab Harry's ass and slam him forward ripping away her virginity. She hissed in pain, but it subsided quickly, but Harry was still worried seeing the flash of pain on Daphne‘s face.

“Are you alright, I’m so sorry I hurt you” he apologized.

“It’s supposed to hurt Potter. It always hurts the first time” Daphne said with annoyance.

“Oh, okay” Harry said in a stupefied kind of way.

“Whatever Potter, now get back to fucking me” Daphne demanded.

Harry began slowly still unsure if he was doing this right. He asked and Daphne growled at him to just keep going. So Harry did and slowly he let his instincts take over. Daphne moaned and writhed underneath Harry as he pumped in and out of her. She had no idea that having sex would feel so good to her. Feeling Harry's cock inside her rubbing her pussy walls so amazingly. It just messed with her mind. Though whether it was the lust potion or herself she wasn’t sure at the moment. Though her mind wasn’t really focused on that debate at the moment. What she did know was that Harry was big, very big. Definitely on the plus side of average. But any more thinking on that was scattered to the winds as pleasure blanketed her brain.

Harry couldn’t believe he was having sex. Yeah sure, he was a teenage male and that’s what all teenage males thought about, but Harry wasn’t a normal teenage male at all, not by a long shot. So having such a normal teenage male experience really excited him. Hell, he never thought this would happen to him due all the shit coming at him pretty much all the time. So he was going to take advantage of this.

He finally build up enough of that fable Gryffindor courage and began to touch Daphne’s breasts and the rest of her body. Her skin was hot under his touch as well wet from her sweating profusely. His hands roamed all over like a blind man trying to read braille, he was trying to read Daphne’s whole body.

Daphne according to the Hogwarts gossip circles had one of the best bods with the other two being Susan Bones and Lavender Brown.

Daphne moaned at Harry's exploration. His hands though bumbling and fumbling were amazing in her mind since she had no prior experience.

“Yes Potter, touch me touch me all over. Oh Merlin!” she cried. She wasn’t sure if it was the potion heightening her sense of touch or it was just her aroused state. But either way she wanted more of it.

This emboldened Harry as his hands kept up their exploration as he squeezed Daphne’s lovely D cups, his thumbs rubbed her hard nipples, which made Daphne let out some delightful sensual sounds. Those same hands also stroked and caressed the rest of her body with more furor than before, which just made Daphne hum with pleasure. They kept up their fierce kissing as Daphne would on occasion nip Harry's bottom lip. Harry returned the favor by moving his mouth and nibbling her earlobe, which he found was a sensitive spot for her.

All this with Harry continuing to pump in and out of her tight quim. Pressure was building inside Daphne then she peaked.

“POTTER!” the Ice Queen screamed as she experienced her first ever orgasm.

Harry groaned loudly as he felt Daphne’s pussy spasm around his length and he couldn’t hold back. He spewed his load deep inside her. Thankfully for Daphne she was on the potion that every witch takes for their monthlies. That potion prevented all the witches to feel their worse symptoms each month and also doubled as a prevention against pregnancy. Lets face it with a mixed male and female student populace it was bound to happen that sex between the students would go on. This just stopped the girls from getting pregnant during the school year.

They laid there hot and sweaty on the stone floor.

“Merlin, I never thought sex would be so good” Daphne panted.

“Yeah, me too” Harry said as he tried to recover his breath. “Are you feeling alright now?”

Daphne felt her loins stir as Harry was still inside her and he hadn’t gone soft on her. He was still semi-hard. This stirred something inside her. She wasn’t sure if it was the potion still affecting her or she was acting on her own, but she wanted more.

“What do you think?” the Queen Snake asked with a seductive look on her face as her pussy muscles contracted around Harry.

Harry groaned as he got fully hard once again thanks to Daphne’s gentle urgings.

“I think this potion is quite stubborn and needs to be beaten out of you” he growled.

“Yes, beat me, pound it out of me. Pound me Potter” Daphne groaned.

Harry grabbed one of Daphne’s legs lifting them up in the air as he positioned himself so he was on his knees and proceeded pump in and out of once again. Daphne moaned as this was a totally new position and felt so different from the first. It was glorious. Then watching as Harry's hand caressed her raised leg from her ass to the back of her thigh. It sent shivers up and down her spine. Then looking into those amazing green eyes. Oh gods, she knew she had just come from staring into those two flawless jewels.

Harry kept his pace then thought he should change it up a bit. He slowed his speed making Daphne groan. He sawed slowly in and out of Daphne making her mewl, whine, beg, and plead.

“Potter, please, Potter, please. Faster, fuck me faster, please” Daphne cried.

Harry grinned down at Daphne and then bent down and pecked Daphne’s lips.

“All in good time Daphne my sweet. I want to enjoy your delicious body” he said.

Normally if someone had said this to Daphne she’d have hexed the living daylights out the person, but the way Harry said made her want him to it. He didn’t sound like the usual arrogant jerk, but someone who’d really live up to their promise, she trusted him.

The slow torturous coupling they had drove Daphne insane, but it felt great too. Harry somehow knew how to keep her engine revved all the way through with his hands then he added his mouth to the mix. Licking and sucking on her breasts and other parts of her. She was whimpering and whining for more.

“Oh Harry, yes Potter, oh gods, Merlin, Morgana above” Daphne babbled.

One of Harry’s hands trailed down remembering something the older boys had talked about in the dorms. That a girl had a special little magic button known as a clit. Harry found it on his fourth pass near Daphne’s pussy. He knew he found it when Daphne’s hips bucked.

“Oh gods” Daphne gasped.

Harry began to stroke Daphne’s clit making the Ice Queen cry out.

“Oh god, Potter, oh god. What ever you’re doing keep fucking do it” she wailed.

Harry increased his thrusting as he continued to play with Daphne’s body.

“POTTER!” Daphne screamed as she climaxed.

Harry groaned as he felt Daphne’s pussy walls contract around her, but he was able to hold on much better than last time. He lasted longer. He kept going pumping in and out as Daphne went through the throes of her orgasm, which Harry was prolonging with his sluggish pumping.

“Oh fucking Merlin Potter” Daphne cried.

Harry grinned at this feeling quite self-confident now. And with that he slowly began to increase his tempo and Daphne was crying out with euphoric moans of pleasure.

“Yes Potter, yes. Oh fuck yes. Fuck me harder, faster. Merlin this feels so goddamn good” Daphne keened.

Finally Harry climaxed as he buried himself deep inside Daphne. Both of them uttering out groans of satisfaction. They stared into one another’s eyes. Green and grey.

The stench of sex permeated the room as both of them caught their breath.

“Are you feeling alright now Greengrass?” Harry asked breaking the silence.

“Mmm, yes” Daphne murmured.

“Really, are you sure?” Harry asked.

Daphne paused for a few moments. Her mind was much clearer that was for sure. She didn’t feel the burning lust any more. But that didn’t mean she was done, oh no, she had just gotten started.

“Yes, but I want more” Daphne stated as she looked Harry in the eye.

Harry saw the look in Daphne’s eye.

“As you wish” he said.

“I’m on top this time” Daphne said since now feeling like herself she was the one who was going to be in control.

Now Daphne though a complete novice when it came to sex didn’t mean she wasn’t wholly in the dark. She had read up about it, studied it some. Heck, even found a way to get into her mother’s secret stash of erotic books. So she knew the concepts, but never had put them into practice. And now with her mind much clearer than before she could use her knowledge to the fullest.

Daphne had Harry lie down and she got on top. She slid her dripping pussy over Harry’s member to get him hard again though that wasn’t totally necessary really since Harry was with a hot naked girl and he was once again a hot-blooded male. Though later they’d discover that this wasn’t normal. Usually a wizard would’ve been done after about two bouts. But Harry had the stamina for multiple rounds.

Daphne lifted herself up then with one hand grasped Harry’s dick and lowered herself down. She moaned as she was once again filled with Potter. Gods, it felt so glorious inside her. So thick and long. It filled so much.

Slowly riding up and down she went. Her breathing labored at times.

Harry stared up as Daphne worked herself up and down his meat pole. Her swaying breasts, her glistening flush skin.

Daphne saw this and it made her smirk. She loved being in control. It thrilled her.

“You can touch, if you like” she said in a sultry tone.

Harry reached out and grasped her breasts. This made Daphne gasp. Harry fondled her chest with great care and gentleness. It made Daphne feel so good. She rode Harry with renewed vigor. She wanted to feel it, feel it all. When she hit her peak she threw her head back letting out an orgasmic cry that rang through the empty classroom. Her body shuddered as her being experienced such delight. It all felt so good.

They rested for a spell to re-charge then continued on with their vigorous activity til they could go no more.

After all of this Daphne knew a few things. One; the potion was totally gone from her system that was for sure. Two; this wasn’t going to a one time thing at all. She was already planning on the next time. And three; if she wasn't in love she was most likely in lust with one Harry Potter.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: right, that’s the end of this chap. Yes that’s right chap. I got more and more ideas for this as I was writing and thought at first to put it all in one, but it was becoming too big so I split it up into chaps. The chaps will vary in length. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
